The Price Of Being Parasytic Laven Mpreg
by Queen Nikimoni
Summary: Allen didnt know any better! Lavi had told him right after they woke up! PEOPLE SHOULD TELL HIM THESE THINGS BEFORE PEOPLE LIKE HIM HAVE SEX! Laven Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Look people… this is my very first ever fanfiction in the whole wide world!

Allen: -reading scriped- b-but im a-

Yummy: NO BAD ALLEN –Sprays him with water-

Allen: HEY IM NOT AN ANIMAL!

Yummy: -Snaps finders-

Allen: -is a white dog and pouting-

Yummy: DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN DGM!

We were kissing, it was gentle, soft. He bit my lower lip asking for entrance, I allowed entry. I felt his tongue feel every inch of my mouth. Soon I started to try and take the lead, but he was stronger. He threw me on the bed and soon I felt his hands crawling up my shirt. I gasped breaking the kiss.

"L-Lavi…" I groaned.

"Allen im not stopping now…" he said sturnly.

"No… c-continue please…" I begged innocently.

Lavi continued and soon all clothes were gone and it was only two bodies. He bite my nipple while playing with the other with his free hand. I moaned loudly accidently.

"Oh! You like that?" he said the bite it again.

I gasped louder. He moved lower and lower and lower. His hand sqeezed my member, my head flew back and I arched. He ingulfed me.

"AHH-h!" I gasped for air, he smirked and started to bob his head.

"LAVI! S-stop teasing m-me!" I yelled slightly, he smirked a smug smile.

A sharp pain ran threw my body. I wasn't even prepaired he just stuck it in! I felt some nerves being pushed and moaned loudly in pleasure. He when in and out in and out, over and over again. I was reaching my climax, and saw that he was too. Later I felt my body stiffen and then I came, and he did as well inside of me. He pulled out of me and we soon fell asleep.

I woke up in sheer pain. I nearly screamed out loud but held it back as I remembered what had happened last night. I had sex with Lavi. Me Allen Walker had sex with Lavi! I looked beside me and saw him, I smiled he was asleep. I nudged him and he woke up.

"Lavi…" I said softly then saw the memories from last night dance across his face.

"OH SHIT! WE DIDN'T USE PROTECTION! THIS IS BAD!" he shook me, we had been together for a month now so I didn't see anything wrong with it until he said protection and I laughed.

"Lavi im a guy im not gonna get pregnant!" I laughed loudly. He frowned.

"Well um… you know innocence right?" he asked.

"Yeah I know about it…" I said looking him dead in the eye…

"Well for parasytic types male or female you can get pregnant…" he said with a look of being ashamed.

I was shocked. I felt rage take over then fall down happily.

Like three weeks later I was over the toilet puking my guts out! EVEN IF I HADNT BEEN EATING ANYTHING! I groaned, my throat was sore, Komui said it was just a virus going around and that it would go away in a couple of days but he told me that about a week ago. I sighed un happy then flushed the toilet. I didn't like it no not at all.

"Allen-chan are you?" asked Lavi as he came up from behind me.

"NO! IVE BEEN PUKIN UP MY INSIDES!" I yelled.

He looked at me then smiled happily. I looked at him confused, and then said a quick sorry.

"Its ok Allen im sure you perfectly fine!" he said cheerfully then I smiled back to him.

Yummy: YAY! PLEASE REVIEW! :3


	2. Chapter 2

" Ugn…" I groaned weakly. I wanted to die RIGHT NOW! I felt like I no longer had a stomach… I had eaten my normal amount of food this morning for breakfast and I've been puking that up all day and now its dinner time. I HAD TO SKIP LUNCH BECAUSE OF THIS! Not only that but I think my eating has caught up to me, my stomach has gotten… well… a bit rounder.

I heard my bedroom door open, and then Lavi walked into the bathroom where I was still puking.

"Allen-Chan I think you should go see Komui for a doctors appointment…" he said calmly.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo…" I whined, why had I whined no clue.

"Allen really this could be more than just a stomach virus. Unless you want me to be your doctor for today, maybe I can test some of my metical skills." he smiled patting me on the shoulder.

"Yea I-I guess you can…*puking* but let me finish first." I said hoarse because my throat hurt.

Once I was done, I cleaned my mouth then walked into my room and sat on my bed. Lavi told me to lay down so I did. He pressed on my stomach a little then he pressed on a hard lump. I punched him because it hurt like hell!

"WHAT THE HELL THAT HURT!" I yelled.

"S-Sorry Allen but its needed sense you've been puking to check you stomach." he said rubbing the bruise on his face.

"_**But that was my abdomen!**_" I said through gritted teeth.

"Yup! And I know exactly what's wrong with you now!" he said cheerfully.

"Wut is it…" I asked.

"I got you pregnant!" he said smiling.

I tried to punch him but missed, and he ran out the door and I ran after him. Activating my innocence into its gun form and shooting. I was _soo __**ANGRY!**_ Why? I had no clue I just knew that right now I wanted to see him bleed.

"Catch me if you can Allen-Chan- Hey are you ok." He said turning around to find me on the floor panting loudly.

"N-No its hard to breath when I run, I do have asthma y-you know…" I weased.

"Then don't run after me like you want me dead…" he said sternly.

"Well… you… I'm…" I tried to protest.

"Your going to be fine Allen, after all you should be happy that they're mine in the first place." he said now hugging me.

"They?" I was confused.

"Yup there's two of them in there."

_**!BOOM!**_

Lavi flew across the hall and smashed into a wall. TODUALLY KNOCKED OUT! I began to cry. Why? I had no clue. Lenalee walked up to me and asked why and this came out of my mouth.

"IM A FUCKING PARASYTIC TYPE FOR INNOCENCE AND BECAUSE OF ME HAVING SEX WITH FUCKING LAVI IM KNOCKED UP! THAT'S WHY!" I yelled and thankfully the only people that heard it was Komui, and Lenalee.

"Oh Allen I'm so happy for you." smiled Lenalee.

"Oh yes, yes!" said Komui punching his fist into the air.

"R-Really…" I asked.

"YUP! Um… m-may I um…" asked Lenalee looking a my two baby bump.

I blushed but then nodded happily. Her touch was soft and gentle. Then a pretty beat up Lavi came and sat on the floor beside of me.

"OH MY GOD LAVI-KUN WHO DID THIS TO YOU!" I said practically smothering him in a hug.

"Um… Allen-Chan you did this to me…" he said gasping for air, then I let go.

"Oh yeah… S-Sorry…" I whimpered.

"Oh its ok Allen-Chan I still love you!" swooned Lavi, by now Lenalee and Komui were gone.

"I can't feel my legs Lavi…" I sighed.

"Huh? Why?" he asked.

"Because I don't feel like walking…" I said clutching him. Why didn't I feel like walking… I just didn't want to… why you ask, I have no clue.

Lavi picked me up and took me back to my room. Once there he placed me on my bed, and kissed me making me giggle.

"Stop!" I laughed.

"Aw… why? I like kissing you, its so much fun!" he smiled into my neck as he hugged me.

"You crafty fool." I laughed hugging him back, then he pulled away.

"I have to go, I will see you later sweet get some rest its night out." he said, then waved goodbye and left me in my room.

I sighed happily then yawned, I realized how tired I was. I laid down and soon fell asleep.

I slowly opened my eyes then… BAM! I fell out of my bed. I groaned then stood up. Soon I was out of the room, and now in the food court. I started to order many many more food then my usual amount like… chocolate covered frozen fish… yea I know but I didn't care at the moment. Like always the nice swift cook helped me with my plates. I sat at an empty table and began to eat. Soon Kanda was sitting by me staring curiously, then I glared at him.

"What!" I growled.

"Are you really pregnant?" he asked as I put pickle ice-cream into my mouth.

"Fuck you…" I said angrily.

"I'm just curious… twins right…" he said eyeing my stomach.

"Yes…" I was still glaring at him.

He looked up and smiled at me,___**SMILED**___at _**me**_! Then he laughed a little. I was in shock.

"Awesome! I love kids!" he said happily then he began to eat his soba.

I was in shock pure unintelligent SHOCK! Then I can't believe this but I fainted on my last plate of food, leaving perfectly fine pickle ice-cream just sitting there…

"OI! HEY BEAN! HEY!" panicked Kanda.

I opened my eyes again, I was in the infirmary. I remembered what had happened then sat up. Lavi was sleeping in a chair leaning on my bed then I glomped him.

"OH LAVI IT WAS SO SCARY KANDA WAS BEING NICE!" I cried. "THE ONLY THING THAT, THAT… kept me alive was him calling my by my most unwelcome nickname Bean." I was being very dramatic.

"Whoa, whoa. Allen baby its ok can't Kanda be nice sometimes…" smiled Lavi.

"_NO!_" I frowned.

"Well still you should cherish those moments because its very, very, _very,__** very, rare to see him like that." said Lavi sternly.**_

"_**Hmmmmm…" I whined hugging him.**_


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT! YOU CANT BAN ME FROM GOING ON MISSIONS!" I yelled angrily.

"I'm very sorry Allen but in your condition you are not aloud on any missions until the birth of the child is finished…" said Komui calmly

"BUT IM STILL USEFUL! I CAN ACTIVATE MY INNOCENCE!" I screamed.

"Really have you tried?" asked Komui lifting his head from some papers he was filling out.

"Well… no…" I said.

"Well then try it… and maybe I'll let you go on some easy missions…" said Komui, now he knew what was going to happen.

I activated my innocence, then after about 20 seconds I dropped to the floor.

"Oww…m-my stomach hurts…" I whined.

"See… since you're a parasitic type your fueled by food. And since you have a child right now it needs some of that food. The food you don't puke up always goes to the baby, and when you activate your innocence you take food from it. So do not activate you innocence while you are pregnant ok." stated Komui going back to his papers.

"Y-Your cruel Komui just to cruel- mmmnnn." I said then clutched my stomach. There was a slight burning pain in my abdomen.

I was so far was 3 months pregnant. And so far I was still puking, hiding from Kanda, and whining to Lavi about everything I don't approve of.

I stood up from the floor and walked out slowly so it didn't cause much pain I then found myself glaring at my food. Lavi had just sat down next to me like 2 seconds ago.

"Why are you glaring at your food?" asked Lavi eating a banana.

"Because if I eat it I'm going to puke it up…" I said.

"Well that's because your not eating the right foods…" Said Lavi opening another banana.

"Then what should I eat?" I asked.

Next thing I know there was a banana in my mouth. I huffed then started to chew on it after I took it from Lavi.

"Your suppose to eat fruits, grains, meats, and vegetables. Don't eat to many sweets though…and absolutely no coffee, alcohol, or drugs." said Lavi slicing and apple then putting it on a plate with other fruits, and handing it to me as he took mine.

I nodded then finished my banana. I picked up an apple piece and started eating that then he stopped me.

"Eat slowly…" he said then let go.

I nodded then ate the piece oh so very _slowly. After I ate, I looked at the time then freaked._

"_L-Lavi…" I stuttered._

"_Yeah?" he said looking at me worried._

"_I had an appointment a half an hour ago to see the head nurse… s-she's going to kill me for being late." I stuttered again._

_Lavi picked me up and he ran to the infirmary quickly. Once there I cowered behind him._

"_Allen Walker! Get over here now your very LATE!" yelled the head nurse._

_Without hesitation I walked over to the hospital bed and sat on it. There was a strange machine by the bed. I began to freak until Lavi came over._

"_Don't worry Allen that's and ultrasound machine it looks at the baby to see if its ok." said Lavi as the nurse began to set it up._

"_Its going to cut me open!" I freaked._

"_No Walker." said the nurse then she turned to me. "Pull up your shirt please."_

_I obeyed and quickly pulled up my shirt. She placed towels over my clothes then picked up a bottle of jell. She squirted it on my bump of a stomach and I yelped at the cold feeling._

"_Its ok Allen-Chan." said Lavi grasping my hand._

_The nurse began to move something around on my stomach. She looked at the screen intensely then to Lavi._

"_Your guess was correct Bookmen, Allen is going to have twins." she said then moved the screen around for me and Lavi the see._

_I wasn't clear, but you could see two little figures. I turned a light shade of red knowing that these were inside of me. I turned my head to the nurse._

"_What are they?" I asked her, she chuckled a bit._

"_Im sorry to say this Walker, but you have to be around 6 or 7 months to find that out." she smirked._

_I pouted then she turned the machine off and began to clean the jell off of my stomach. Komui then walked in with an envelope smiling brightly. I had just seen him a couple of hours ago and I glared at him from the memory._

"_So is the little kiddy ok or is there going to be problems?" asked Komui to the nurse._

"_Bookmen's guess was correct about twins so both of the children in Walkers stomach are perfectly healthy." she said looking at Komui._

"_That's good. Can I have you leave the room I would like to speak with them in private." said Komui._

_The nurse nodded then left._

"_Ok I was talking to the Commanders and they said your love was agreeable… but they want you two to be wed…" said Komui._

_There was silence. Lavi looked at me then to Komui._

"_Well… what perfect timing I guess I was trying to build up the nerve to ask that to Allen anyway so… what do you think Allen will you marry me?" said Lavi looking at me again._

_I was silent very, very silent. Lavi was planning to ask me to become wed to him then the Commanders were now forcing us to._

"_Y-Yes!" I smiled widely then hugged Lavi._

"_Alright then, here's the other news. I have decided that for your children's sake, you two will be going to live outside of the order, on a beach town that supports the order. You will be living there for the nine months and possibly long. The is a midwife there to help you Allen she will come and see you every month. Though Allen you will have to pretend to be a woman while you are living there. Lavi you will have no missions either and will be working like a normal man as soon as you find a job. And while you are there I expect you to take good care of Allen. Make sure he gets out of the house often, eats the right foods, and socializes. I will visit you two every time I get a chance and everyone else might come for a visit also. Well I must be going now, please go pack your things your carriage will be here in a week from now." finished Komui then after handing Lavi the envelope he left._

_I looked at the suitcase that had been packed for me by Johnny and Tapp with help of Lenalee too. I just knew there were dresses and stuff in there, I just new it. The suitcase was large and new looking. I was glaring at it so much I felt like I would attack it anytime now._

"_Oh don't be so glum Alley-Chan!" smiled Lavi as we rode in the carriage._

_Alley… my female name…_

"_Mr. and Mrs. Junior we are here at your destination." said the carriage man._

_Lavi hopped out of the carriage then helped me out soon after. We both stood and looked at the town for a while until a woman walked up to us, with a teenage girl behind her._

"_Hello, might you be the newlyweds known as the Junior family?" the woman asked._

"_Ah, yes we are. And you must be Barbira, the midwife. Its so nice to meet you. Say hello Alley!" he said with a smile still on his face._

_I blushed then waved. I blushed because for one, she called me by my new last name and for two, I was wearing one of those damn dresses._

"_Its nice to meet you to Mrs. Junior. This is my granddaughter Zabrina, she is my apprentices. She will be helping you because I am going to be gone for a couple of months on another request." Said the old woman._

_Zabrina looked at me then smirked. She had long pure black hair, and light blue eyes. Her figure was very developed._

"_Humph you just looked like you got knocked up because of the sin of lust, little bastard you are." smirked Zabrina._

_I frowned at this. This child was not very kind. I already didn't like her._

"_I do not appreciate that you speak of me in that way…" I said glaring at the girl._

"_And I do not appreciate being near a sinner like yourself." she said to me._

_SMACK_

_I slapped that girl. She had a shocked look on her face._

"_It was very nice to meet you both but me and my husband have to get going now." I said then started to walk off. Lavi glared at the girl, then told them that it was ok and that it didn't matter and would be expecting Zabrina tomorrow for the check up. Then he ran after me._

"_Alley that was uncalled for…" he said when he had caught up to me._

"_UNCALLED FOR! She was uncalled for!" I yelled at him._

"_Alley-Chan I know she was uncalled for also… please calm down." sighed Lavi._

"…_*sniff*…"_

"_H-Hey d-don't cry Alley-Chan! What's wrong?" panicked Lavi._

"_S-She made me sound like a whore." I sobbed._

_As I started to cry people began to stare. A man then walked up to us._

"_Please, do not take much notice to Miss Kanda Zabrina." said the man._

_KANDA!_

"_She learned her bad language from her family but her brother the most… When her parents died she tried to contact him but he was always on a mission so she just gave up. She loves children, but always has an attitude toward the barer of them. People say that she's worse than her older brother." laughed the man._

"_D-Does her brother happen to be Yu Kanda?" I asked._

"_Huh? Yeah who else would it be, wait. You know Yu?" questioned the man._

"_Why yes we know him very well!" smiled Lavi then he looked at me. "Isn't that right Alley-Chan he's your bestie!" _

_I blushed at Lavi's smile then weakly punched him in the shoulder. He just laughed. We talked to the man a while longer then we walked to our house._

_The house was farther away from the town. It was some what secluded. It was two stories and a beautiful shade of dark blue. It had a wraparound porch with a one person swing that hung from a tall tree. It was completely furnished on the inside and it had town bedrooms upstairs. One to my surprise had two cribs and had a sea design with fishies and stuff. The master bedroom was wonderful. It had a canopy bed that had red and golden designs one the blankets and pillows. The carpet was a lavender and the walls a turquoise. There was guest room it was just a black and white. But I wasn't going to take to much time admiring the house, my first priority here was to call Kanda and tell him to get his ass down here so his little sister wasn't all lonely thinking he was dead. _


End file.
